NU: legend rising
by Call Of The Storm God
Summary: naruto has a family and a twin brother but is still mistreated by the majority of konoha. in order to protect his brother he leaves konoha and returns after 7 years to a totally different athmosphere. watch as his legend rises in the world... will have sasuke,sakura bashing .plz review! as it is my first fic. pairings undecided vote in poll.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**DISCLAIMER-**** I DO NOT, AND I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER COMPONENTS OF THIS STORY EXEPT THE PLOTLINE.  
**

**1-prologue**

****It was a cold morning in Konoha. Today marked the 13th anniversary of the kyuubi's attack on Konoha during which the

Yondiame hokage Minato Namikaze valiantly defeated the kyuubi by sealing it into one of his sons born on that very day. It also marked the completion of the 7th year of hermitage of the hokage's eldest son-Naruto.

Beaten from the day he learned to walk, Naruto grew up faster than other kids psychologically in order to protect himself from the mobs that formed. He was also the identical twin of the 4ths youngest son… although "young" was only by a few minutes.

Being an identical twin can have plus points … _normally. _Naruto was not normal. He was the container of the strongest bijuu to walk the elemental nations. Due to his condition his twin brother was shunned by the populace mistaking his brother for him. Arashi also had a weak body that would take a minimum of 8 years to cure. This led to his parents doting on his brother and not bothering to check on him. Most children would throw a tantrum but not Naruto, No he knew about his and his brother's condition and loved his brother. He didn't want to see his brother getting hurt or want him to be isolated from the populace. But Naruto was also hated by his mother. She saw what was happening to her younger son and hated Naruto for it with a passion. She entirely forgot the fact that she was the previous jinchuuri of the kyuubi and channeled her hate towards him. She did not show it publicly but in private she would beat Naruto over the simplest things. Over time she stopped but her hatred was never decreased.

Three weeks before he turned six Naruto came up with a plan that would satisfy most of the people in this village, a plan he came up with the kyuubi or kurama as he called him now. He wrote a letter explaining his decision to protect his brother by leaving the village and not returning for a few years.

Upon his departure his mother and the civilian populace were ecstatic. Only a few in the village felt for the little boy all of them could be counted within 10 of his fingers. Other than these people in the village only the Minato Namikaze mourned the departure of his son wishing he could have done a bit more in improving his living conditions.

The next day he was surprised to find his wife partying for Naruto leaving. For her this meant that she could focus on Arashi a bit more, but was surprised to see both her son and husband look at her with disgust. It didn't take long to find out that she despised Naruto for endangering Arashi's life. She was shocked to find that Arashi did not hate his brother for his isolation but instead adored him.

The following year was the worst year in her life for her. Her husband and her son became more distant and she was isolated by them. After the first year of being isolated, she took steps to make sure that naruto was happy when he returned and prayed that she never made the same mistakes she made with naruto again.

Seeing her trying to repent both Minato and Arashi forgave her but told her that the one she needed to seek forgiveness from was Naruto as they did not know whether he would forgive her.

Coming back on track...

Minato Namikaze aka The Yellow Flash of Konoha aka the Yondiame hokage was standing on the balcony of his house looking out at the majestic view of the sun rising. The entire landscape was bathed in a golden yellow light. He felt the firm hands of his wife encircle his chest as she hugged him. No words were exchanged as they simply leaned over the edge of the balcony viewing the brilliant sight before them.

Kushina silently moved back into the room and down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for their family.

It was two hours later that Arashi came down to the kitchen to see his mother making pancakes for him and his father who was nowhere to be seen.

Barely 10 minutes later there was a jubilant shout of YES! Followed by footsteps bounding down the stairs. Arashi saw his father grinning like a mad man, before momentum took hold and father collided into son. Kushina stepped out of the kitchen to see Minato and Arashi lying in a heap at the edge of the dining table. Barely seconds later, both of them stood up. Arashi looked a little worse for the wear with a scowl on his face while her husband was so happy that his joy was literally pouring off his face… he looked like a young boy in a world made entirely of candy.

"Kushina…Arashi… Jiraya was able to contact him and it seems as if he asked if he could come back again". Kushina heard nothing after the words contact him. She was so happy that she entirely forgot about the pancakes on the stove which were starting to burn. The same could be said for Arashi who was hugging his father so hard that he turned blue before Arashi let go of him.

"Well…. What did you say?" Asked Kushina

"What else… he will be arriving here tomorrow. "Replied Minato

"Tou-san what about the civilian council?" asked Arashi to which there was no reply from Minato whose only action was to rub his hands in front of his face which had a very evil smirk… those who knew him thoroughly felt a shiver run up their spines feeling sorry for the people who had crossed the hokage. "The civilian council is my responsibility… (Laughs evil scientist laughter and rubs his hand) leave it to me.

Arashi and Kushina took a step back fearing for the lives of the council members

Elsewhere…

Several people felt a sense of dread and wanted to go hide under a rock till is passed. Sadly nothing would save them from what was about to happen

Back to the family…

"Good news Is there in plenty" Minato continued to speak "it seems that he has acquired the legendary Nodachi masamune." Kushina was shocked. As a swordsman herself she knew about the swords history and bloody legend. Meanwhile Minato continued "and it also seems that he has unlocked an ancient bloodline from your side of the family that gives the user a diamond hard body." Kushina was utterly flabbergasted by now. She had read texts of her family's kekkai genkai that allowed to change the composition of carbon in their body literally allowing them to have a body harder than diamond… but it had been lost and very few in the family.. About 1 every century could awaken it. It took up a lot of chakra to maintain it hence only a true uzumaki could sustain it and utilize it to its full potential. From what she had learnt, those who had that bloodline had a near infinite supply of chakra to sustain it. Add that to the fact that he was a jinchuuri and you had a person with god like reserves of chakra that added to the fact that he now wielded muramasa meant that he was now an unstoppable force. But before she could think more she was stopped by Minato saying that naruto would be arriving the next day. Once she came back to the world she noticed a burnt smell coming from the kitchen. She hurriedly cleared the kitchen and prepared more pancakes for their breakfast. She was restless since she could not wait for naruto to return. The rest of the day passed by in an agonizingly slow pace making Kushina more frustrated as the end of the day approached

Several people across the village knew something was going to happen …. Something very very big.

**Updated on 6/1/13 , changes:- naruto acquires masamune (think sephiroth) and several spelling corrections**


	2. Chapter 2- Return

Hey guys this is Call of the storm god herewith update for NU-legend rising.

First of all I am very surprised and happy to see so many people reading my fic in a very short time.

And finally

**DISCLAIMER-**** I DO NOT, AND I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER COMPONENTS OF THIS STORY EXEPT THE PLOTLINE.**

**Update****- thx for the friendly advice and I have made changes in the story that may suit your liking.**

**2-return**

That day had a happy start, people enjoyed their lives after the big festival- children played in parks, mothers gossiped, men lazed around… you know a typical slow day. But among these people were several who were part of the prestigious civilian council, to be a part of which, a civilian had to prove their worth (… too typical to write... you know bribery seduction …. That crap), were having a heart attack. Their reason was the yondiame's announcement.

Now don't get me wrong, most of them admired the yondiame's strength, but the rest of them only wanted his power. They planned to get this power by encouraging their daughters to try and get closer to his son…. His younger one, they would die before they let his older son close to their daughters.

Over the years several civilians had realized their mistakes and repented. They went on their knees and apologized to the hokage. The reply was the same he had given to his wife, that he forgave them, but the final decision ultimately lied with their elder son. They knew they were in trouble for harming him but were ready to take whatever punishment he gave them, for they had harmed an innocent boy thinking that he was something other than what he was. Little did they know the moment they had repented, they were forgiven in Naruto's eyes. It was only a matter of time before they learnt how far they had wronged him. Only this faction of citizens were forgiven… the rest were too corrupted and/or twisted by certain members of the civilian council to be rescued

Okay, back to track-

As I was saying the civilian councils felt like they were going to need serious medication. They had just heard their hokage announce, that their public enemy number 1, Naruto uzumaki Namikaze was returning to konoha. They could not imagine what possessed the hokage to do such a thing. By the time the hokage finished his announcement, the civilians were left spluttering nonsense. They couldn't, for their life, believe that the demon was returning back. The clan heads maintained their stoic faces, but still many of them could not have been happier.

"B-but Hokage-sama, how could you do this, without informing us before hand?" asked a fat old council member by the name of Oroi bunta.

"Ah Oroi-san, why don't you do us a favor, and take your stupid opinion somewhere else. I only made this announcement, for the clan heads to know. Besides, why should you have a say in MY family matters?"

"But Hokage-sama, how could you allow that demon to come back here after all he has done?"

That was the precise moment; the yondiame hokage was waiting for, the civilian had walked right into his trap.

"ANBU take Oroi-san to the prison. I believe he just broke a law. And I also believe that I have details of him conspiring with Iwa on several accounts." Finished the yondiame. "While you're at it, why don't you take all of the civilian members to the prison. I didn't know what they were doing to naruto till he left. Then, when he left, I couldn't do anything since he was no longer a part of this village. But now, since he is returning, I can execute you for assault against a clan heir. But the execution will have to wait until AFTER you've had a session with Ibiki. ANBU, take them."

The civilians could only watch in horror, as their mistakes came to bite them back like a crocodile… and trust me when I say, crocodiles bite HARD.

The clan heads watched in satisfaction as the civilian council were removed. They could safely say, that the civilian council, was no more.

"As for the rest of you…. The council session has ended. You may leave." Nothing else was spoken as the council exited the chamber. Minato took a look at the room, before disappearing in a yellow flash. After all, he had to get ready to meet his son.

(_) minor time skip to noon

Village gates-

The two chunins- izumo and kotetsu, more than often called "the eternal gate guards", were sitting at their desk totally bored; izumo was sleeping while kotetsu was reading a magazine. They had been doing this job for god knows long, and they hated it. Nobody special had come through these gates for quite a long time, and it didn't look like it was going to change now. Kotetsu took a moment to peek up from his book, and was surprised to find the yondiame coming to the gate with his family.

"Hey Izumo wake up. The hokage is coming here, whispered kotetsu to his friend." Izumo's only reaction was to stand up suddenly, banging his head on the low ceilings of the room. "Hello hokage-sama" spoke kotetsu, while izumo followed up with a few incoherent words. "You guys can sit down. I'm just here to welcome my son, who is returning from his hermitage." The duo nodded, they being one of the few who cared for the young blonde.

(Author style- minor time skip technique)

Few minutes later, the small group waiting for our favorite blonde could see a figure approaching the gate. The figure was easily 6 feet and had spiky golden hair till his waist. He wore a red sleeveless shirt, showing his muscled arms with tribal tattoos reaching till his wrist, and a black cargo pant with several utility belts strapped on. He also wore steel tipped boots and gloves. The figure slowly made its way to the gate.

(Naruto P.O.V)

It had been 7 years since he left his villages. 7 years since he had seen his brother, 7 years since he swore to protect his brother, And 7 years since he saw his parents. He sighed, he didn't have a lot of fond memories of him with his family, but he understood why everyone did what they did, he understood why his kaa-san hated him. He couldn't hate them back. They each had a reason to hate him. He just hoped they had changed over the years without him.

As he walked up to the gate, he sensed several chakra sources two of them being as high as a kage's, two of them high chunin levels and one of the high genin-low chunin reserves. He took a wild guess and wasn't surprised when they proved true. He raised his head slightly to see his family waiting there impatiently, for him. He couldn't help but feel happy that his kaa-san had come for him finally.

He started running and ran the rest of the distance to the gate. "Naruto uzumaki Namikaze reporting after a 7 year hermitage." Naruto stated to the chunins.

Kotetsu nodded before stamping his papers. "Welcome back Naruto" said izumo, who by this time, had woken up from his stupor. Barely a second after getting his papers stamped, Naruto was hit by a blue and yellow blur which hugged him tightly.

"Welcome back nii-san, I really missed you all these years." At this point Naruto could see how much his brother had changed. Arashi was now a good 5"7, a good height for a 13 year old. He had taken to wear full sleeved shirts and cargo pants. His hair came till his neck, and was as spiky as his brother's.

While Naruto was looking at how much his little brother had changed, he missed the look of anger on his face. His inattentive-ness was repaid with a punch on his head. "Why did you leave me here alone? You could have at least told me before you went!" at this point naruto was lying down on the ground with a swollen bump on his head." Naruto mumbled some words muffled by the earth, "What was that?", "I SAID I'M SORRY!" shouted Naruto."I really didn't want to see you get shunned because of me, I wanted to protect you, I really did, But, I couldn't get strong with those people destroying my chances of getting strong. If I wanted to protect you then I needed to get stronger…so I left. I did inform tou-san before I left. I told him that I was leaving the village so that the people would not harm you.

Naruto looked at his brother. So Arashi… how did the villagers treat you after I left? Arashi looked at his brother with a sad face "nii-san, the villagers celebrated for an entire week, before they resumed their lives. Many of them, treated me as if I was a god, walking before them. It still happens. But, they have changed their attitude towards you. A year or so after you left, Tou-san made an announcement, and showed the council the seal the sandiame used to seal the kyuubi into you. Even after that some people didn't believe tou-san and thought you were a demon. But a majority of them still think you are the kyuubi." Naruto looked at konoha with a solemn face. Suddenly his thought train was interrupted by a pair of shouts of his name. He turned quickly and came face to face with his parents. Before he could even open his mouth, he was enveloped in a bone crushing hug, courtesy of his mother. Again, before he could do anything, he heard his mother sobbing on his neck. On hearing her cry, his eyes softened and he returned the hug. "Don't worry… I forgive you….. After all how could I hate my mother?" he whispered to her. She broke down crying on his neck. She was shocked. She had neglected him before he left. How could a person be so forgiving? He hugged her tightly and didn't leave her till she stopped crying. She released him and looked into his eyes "thank you, naruto". "no problem" naruto replied with an ice melting grin.

Finally he turned to his father. He bowed deeply before standing up. His father looked at him directly in the eye before pulling him into a hug. "Welcome back son…". "I'm happy to be back" said naruto.

Minato looked at his son. "why don't we talk, about what you did all these years, at home?" naruto agreed readily. He really wanted to get back to the house. Minato grabbed his hand and kushina's. He motioned for Arashi to grab his mothers hands, and before you could blink, they disappeared in a flash.

**Now forget what I said about not giving me flames… please give me reviews… I don't care if they are flames or not.. sure ill be offended, but that only means I can change and stop making mistakes due to my newness to fanfic writing… reviewing only takes a minute so I beg you to leave a review... but don't, in the life of god, post stupid comments, like your writing is trash blah blah blah**

**I also have a few things to say**

**This will NOT be a narusaku fanfic. Any other girl is fair game. While you're at it pls tell me a pairing for Arashi as well.**

**I do not have a beta reader hence everything I type will have to be checked by myself . I just finished getting by place in 11****th**** grade and classes start on 10****th**** june. So everything is a bit hectic.**

**I would also love it if you could help me with this story. Sometimes in the nights I get hundreds of plot bunnies, so I would like your help to keep this fanfic continuing**

**Since this is my first fanfic I need help with…. Practically every thing, so a little help will be greatly appericiated **

**Call of the storm god**


	3. Chapter 3- Beginning of a legend

**You have given me good advice readers, therefore I proudly present to you, CHAPTER 3**

**Took me some time… but I proudly present to you a double update.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR VIEWS. Ahem... I have finally come up with a plot continuation for this chappy ****TT_TT****. So read and review…. Pls, I beg you.**

**I do not own naruto or any of its components. But I own the characters not in the anime and manga, and the plotline.**

* * *

**3-Beginning of a legend**

(Namikaze family residence- dinner)

Minato Namikaze silently looked at his children while eating. He was proud of them both. He was proud of his youngest child, not turning into someone with a mountain up their ass. He was proud of his elder child for braving the world to protect his brother. He could see, how powerful Naruto was, just by looking at him. Naruto exuded an aura, so strong, that it would make his allies safe around him, and his enemies, wary of facing him.

Kushina was marveling her son's growth. To her, it seemed phenomenal. Just by looking at him, she could feel his power oozing of him. At the same time, comparing Arashi to him would be like comparing the flame of a candle, to a forest fire. She suspected his powers to be more than that of Minato's. Just to be sure of her suspicions, she extended her chakra towards Naruto, who was eating her special ramen. She then looked at him with a mixture of emotions ranging from disbelief, surprise, shock, and awe to pride. His chakra pool could dwarf all the hokage's chakra combined. She could even go as far to say, that all the 5 kage's chakra could only compare to half his chakra. She detected a secondary chakra pool, as large as his own. She guessed it to be the kyuubi's. But what struck her as odd was the _absence _of any malice in that chakra. She shook her head, trying to shake away all the questions popping in her head. They would be asked later.

Arashi looked at his brother eating calmly. He could see naruto's growth with his own eyes, and could decisively say that naruto could beat his entire class… with his eyes closed and with one hand tied behind his back. Even when he was young, he admired his brother. Naruto had stood up for him since he could remember. Even when naruto left, it was for him. He wanted to grow stronger, so that when the time came, he could protect his brother, instead of it being the other way round.

Naruto could feel their eyes on him. But since they were family, he let it go, preferring to devote his attention to his ramen. No matter how strong he had become, ramen was still his weakness. He still believed it to be the food of the gods. He thought of his mother and couldn't help but feel happy. During his hermitage, he had time to look at his memories from a different perspective. He understood why she did that. His thoughts then shifted to his father. His father could never spend long spans of time with him, since duty called. But even through that, he could remember the proud look on his face whenever he did something right. Finally his mind shifted to his brother. He couldn't help but feel happy. For reasons unexplainable, he was happy. Maybe he was happy because he saw his brother after a long time.

The rest of the dinner, passed in silence. All of them respected his privacy. All of them were happy at his return. It was after dinner, sitting with her family, who were relaxing in the living room, that Kushina turned to her husband with a question in mind. "Hey Minato-kun, how will the rest of the populace react to his return?" Truth to be told, none of them even knew that he had come back. "This news would have spread throughout the clans by now, and it is only a matter of time, before the civilians find out."

Then turning to naruto, "naruto, earlier when I checked your chakra, I also sensed, what I believed, to be the kyuubi's chakra. But instead of the usual feeling of malice around it, I felt happiness and joy. Why is it like that?"

"What you guessed was right, kaa-san. And the reason why it's like that is that I used tou-san's seal key to return the other half of kyuubi's powers to it, and I defeated it in a fight, thereby claiming its powers as my own. Then as time went by, both of us got fond of each other, and I released him from his seal…. Though, I can reseal him whenever I want, I won't. We trust each other perfectly. I am in a sense, what you would call a perfect jinchuuri."

The audience stood there, doing a perfect imitation of a fish. This meant that naruto, could not be defeated on basis of raw power. Having defeated the kyuubi single handedly, even his own father had no hopes of defeating him.

"But I had help from the sandiame hokage to ACTUALLY defeat the kyuubi."

Minato shook his head, letting out a sigh of relief. He turned to naruto "hey naruto. I know that you want to become a shinobi. But what rank do you want? With your power, even jounin isn't a good choice. But it's your decision."

Naruto hesitated for a moment "tou-san, I would like to become a genin and work my way to the top." His father was shocked. With his power, the entire balance in the class would change. It could be arranged, but at the price of what?

Finally, he came to a conclusion "Naruto, you can be a genin. But since the team selection will be a problem, you will be on a two man team. You will have a separate sensei, but if you want, you can join the other teams in a mission." Naruto liked this idea. "When is the graduation test?" naruto asked his father. "You don't HAVE to do the graduation test, but if you want to, the test is in 3-weeks time. So you will have plenty of time to study up for the test."

At this, naruto turned and gave him an odd look" why the hell is there a god-forsaken written test as a pre-requisite to graduate? Knowing what the shodiame did isn't going to help a person in battle; reciting facts won't help you defeat your opponent. I'm not saying that you shouldn't study, geography of a place and information on the terrain will be very useful. But if a test determines your path as a shinobi then it's probably the reason why our genin don't last very long in the field."

Naruto's speech had gotten the hokage thinking. Before, the civilian council had been in control of the academy and he couldn't do anything about it. But now, they were gone and there was nothing stopping him from changing the rules." You have given me something I can use, to remove the council's corruption from the academy. The council may have gone, but its corruption existed in spades." Naruto, get ready to perform 3 basic techniques, with additional points for other nin-jutsu, which will have to be performed separately with a board of shinobi observing.

Kushina turned to her son "Naruto, how did you grow so strong within 7 years? To this, naruto scratched the back of his head and giving his trademark foxy grin" you see, in the first year after I left, I found that I had too much chakra and too little control of it. So I asked the kyuubi for an alternative technique and voila… he taught me the shadow clone technique. Since I have a near infinite chakra, I made 200000 clones a day and trained with them for 4 hours a day… so technically, in those 7 years, I actually managed to train for a whooping 4418630 years… so I pretty much trained my ass off all those years. I learnt techniques by defeating people, and then asking them to teach me. After the 4th year or so, I came across a temple that was hidden by a boulder. I explored the shrine and found a shrine with a sheathed Nodachi on top of a pedestal. The moment I touched it, it became sealed in my arm. I can call it whenever I want."

Kushina was stupefied. There he was, calmly stating that he produces 200000 clones like it was nothing, while people three times his age struggle to produce 40 useful clones. She just shrugged her head, telling herself that she had to get used to stuff like this happening regularly.

Naruto woke up the next day and grinned. It was time for some hardcore training

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter.**

**Pairing choices are-**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Mei**

**Temari**

…**. Or gimme more pairings. Suggest in this or suggest diff option.**

**Ooh and tell me if this plotline is nice to start.**

**Naruto is dumped outside the village at 3 and is found by travelers from uzu. They take him there and he becomes the uzukage. Story starts at the wave arc.**


	4. Chapter 4- The genin exams

**I Proudly present the 4****th**** chapter.**

**As usual, I do not own anything of naruto in this except the plotline and maybe a few moves.**

**Remember reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

3 weeks later – day of the graduation exam in the academy.

The academy students waited for the graduation exam to begin. Surprisingly, the entire class was present before Iruka came with a pad in his hand.

Not minutes later, he was followed by a 6'2" tall figure, with shoulder long, spiky golden hair. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with white edges and a black cargo pants. The most noticeable thing about the new comer's presence was the presence of tribal tattoos on both arms. The figure had sharp blue eyes and 3 whiskers- like marks on each cheek. The newcomer handed a slip of paper to iruka and waited. Iruka's visage turned to one of shock and stayed like that.

Iruka turned to face the class. Miraculously the entire class was quiet. Iruka looked at all the genins faces. All of the faces, except for that of arashi's were curious. Arashi's had a full-blown smirk on it. Iruka faced the class. "Good morning class. I would like you to welcome a new student to our class. He will be taking the exam with all of you." With that, the miracle disappeared. Everyone were shouting in outrage at this. The dead last of the class, kiba, stood up "Iruka sensei, how is this fair? We had to sit here for 6 years and work our ass off, while this guy comes out of nowhere on the last day." Iruka's only response was to shake his head. When he opened his mouth to explain, he was interrupted by naruto (A/N I'm sick of calling him 'the newcomer' or 'the new guy'. BTW naruto's voice is a deep one)." Let me introduce myself, iruka sensei." With this, he turned to the class."My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, and I've been a hermit for 7 years. I returned 3 weeks ago and I was deemed ready to take the exams. It was a pleasure to meet you people."

At this, the whole class went silent. "Now students" came the voice of iruka" this year, the hokage has changed the requirements to pass and become a genin. You will need to score at least 30% marks in the written portion and you must score at least 80% in the physical portion and 70%in the Ninjutsu portion. But the written tests will not count for your results." this was met with a lot of wails and a medium amount of cheers from the class." The test will start in 15 minutes. So you have 10 minutes to get ready and 5 minutes to read the paper once."

Naruto glanced at his paper. He had studied all the topics for the exam and found that the exam was easy for him. He finished the exam in 15 minutes and slept the rest of the exam.

After handing the paper, they were asked to head outside for the Taijutsu portion of the exam. Naruto and Arashi went and leaned on the sides of a tree, waiting for their name to be called out.

Meanwhile with the other students-

"Hey Ino, look at Arashi and his brother, acting like they're cooler than Sasuke-kun" came, the rather loud voice of our pink haired banshee. This statement, was backed up by several die-hard members of the S.F.C or the sasuke uchiha fan club, of which, the banshee was the current president of. Ino refused to reply, having being star-struck by the new student. Sakura saw Ino's expression "HEY INO-PIG, IF YOU LIKE THEM, THEN THAT MEANS SASUKE-KUN IS MINE! YOU CAN GO AFTER THAT BAKA OF A STUDENT BECAUSE YOU ARE NO LONGER A PART OF THE S.F.C."

(Now I have to mention something. When sakura whispers, it feels like she is speaking in her normal voice. When she speaks normally, she shouts. And when she shouts… she SHOUTS. You get the pic.)

Her speech was heard by naruto, who opened his eyes and looked at the irritating patch of bubblegum pink, and closed his eyes again, not wanting to involve himself with the banshee. Before anything tragic could occur, iruka stepped into the field.

Naruto zoned out for a while until his name was called."Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto stepped out into the ring and waited for his opponent to appear in front of him. Naruto stood with his left palm in front of his right in a line. He rotated his body slightly toward his right side and widened his footing and bent his knees slightly. Once the signal to start was given, sasuke ran at naruto in full speed, his left arm cocked to deliver a painful hook. The Uchiha leaned a bit too far and found his hand deflected in mid-blow. His momentum was far too great for him to just stand there when his hand was pushed back. He found himself spinning onto the ground. The next moment, there was something heavy on top of him and the next thing he knew was darkness.

For naruto, it had been very easy. With the momentum the uchiha carried in his punch, it was only the matter of intercepting his fist and pushing it backwards with one strike. The next step was to climb on top of his back and finish with a quick chop to his neck. Well, the fact that he managed to accomplish this within a span of 5 seconds

* * *

All of them were silent. They had yet to process the fact, that the person who was rumored to be the Rookie of the year, was beaten by a new student, in less than 5 seconds. A minute after the spar was completed, and naruto was back next to the tree, the students found their voice. The boys understood to not underestimate naruto. The majority of girls in the S.F.C wanted his blood for his actions against the Uchiha. The rest of them simply joined the newly formed N.F.C. naruto ignored their yells and dozed off.

Time skip (BTW, they are still outside.)

Naruto looked at the panel of instructors in front of him. Just seconds ago, the uchiha had completed the basic academy 3 and a **Fire Release-Grand Fireball Technique**. Naruto was asked, to first perform the academy 3. He transformed into a replica of the sandiame hokage and dispelled himself, after the instructor had checked him. He replaced himself with one of the students sitting in the sidelines. He switched back and formed the modified ram seal. With a silent call of **Shadow Clone Technique**, 10 solid copies of the blonde were formed. He was then asked to perform another technique for additional points. He nodded before turning and facing the field filled with dummies. He performed a few hand seals and with a shout of **Fire Release-Great Fire Annihilation**, the entire field was filled with a stream of fire that completely destroyed all the training dummies. Ignoring the awed looks of the students and instructors, and the scowl on the Uchiha's face, he collected his Hitaitae made his way back to the class, waiting for the results to be announced since he was the last to perform.

Time skip

Iruka made his way into the classroom holding the results with him. He went inside the class and looked at all his students. He was proud of all of them." I will begin by saying, that all of you have made me very proud today. I am happy to call you as my students and proud to call myself, your teacher. I will now announce the top 3 results in each category. In the written test, 3rd place goes to Uchiha sasuke, 2nd place goes to Haruno Sakura and the 1st place goes to Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." This was met with varied reactions. Naruto was calm, Sakura and the others could not believe that she came 2nd place and Sasuke was frustrated that the new guy had beaten him again. "In the Taijutsu portion, 3rd place goes to Hyuuga Hinata, 2nd place belongs to Uchiha Sasuke and 1st place goes to Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. In the Ninjutsu portion, 3rd place goes to Uzumaki Namikaze Arashi, 2nd place goes to Uchiha Sasuke and the 1st place goes to Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. With the above results, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto is the Rookie of the year and the Kunoichi of the year is Hyuuga Hinata." You are requested to report in a week's time for team placements. Goodbye and good luck in your careers.

Naruto smiled to himself… it felt good to show off. With that thought on his mind, left to celebrate his graduation.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter. vote for pairings and review** pls.


End file.
